hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Renegade
Renegade is the third single from the band's fifth studio album, V. It was released on September 29, 2017. Background In an interview with Kerrang, Johnny 3 Tears said he wrote this song about things that he can't believe are actually going on today. He said the message of the song is to rise up and stand for what you believe in. Music video The music video of the song was directed by Jake Stark. It was released on September 29, 2017. It is the first music video to not feature all current members of the band, as J-Dog and Funny Man are the only members present. Lyrics Young renegade! I am the fury of a bomb Agent Orange, tiger print, Vietnam A thousand words in the cracks of my palm Just one death sentence written in a fucking song We are the ones, the ones you’re always calling faceless But we got the guns, the guns are gonna make you face it Don't even run because the run is getting wasted Young renegades, we're gonna make some changes (Ooh...) You're just a live grenade, young renegade (Ooh...) You're just a live grenade, young renegade Young renegade, young renegade Young renegade, young renegade Coming out the gate, I got your number, better pray It's not a revolution but they both sound the same Yeah, you're always starting fires, put ‘em out a little late You’re, oh, such wicked motherfuckers, can't take the pain It's sunset in ghost town, hold your Holy Ghosts now There's blood in the streets with your grave underneath nailed I'm hanging by a thread, I got a crucifix bed My eyes are open wide so I'll sleep when I'm dead (Ooh...) You're just a live grenade, young renegade (Ooh...) You're just a live grenade, young renegade Young renegade, young renegade Young renegade, young renegade Man down, shots ringing out loud Man down, shots ringing out loud Man down, shots ringing out loud Man down, everybody get the fuck down Get the fuck down Get the fuck down Get the fuck down Get the fuck down (Ooh...) You're just a live grenade, young renegade (Ooh...) You're just a live grenade (You’re just a live grenade!) Young renegade Young renegade, young renegade, young renegade Young renegade! Background vocals *J-Dog and Johnny 3 Tears shout “young renegade!” behind Funny Man every time it is said. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - background vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Courtney Ballard - production *Henry Flury - guitar *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant *Collin Swanky - drums Trivia *The song was teased on Asia's, Johnny 3 Tears' girlfriend, Instagram on July 9, 2017. *On March 26, 2018, the band uploaded a live music video for this song. *When performed live, Charlie plays the lead guitar and Danny plays the bass. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Funny Man Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Produced by Courtney Ballard Category:Written by Courtney Ballard Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live